1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatus of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to turn on/off a power source based on a user's operation, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, image forming apparatuses such as printers, multifunction copiers, facsimiles and the like turn a power source on or off based on a user's operation using a mechanical power switch in order to minimize power consumption when the power source is turned off. Such conventional image forming apparatuses also have a soft-type power switch substituted for a mechanical power switch for the purpose of improving the user's convenience and usability.
Such conventional image forming apparatuses employ a control circuit provided with a microcomputer, discrete circuits, or other circuits to minimize power consumption when the power source is turned off. However, the control circuit provided with the microcomputer is expensive, which results in an increase in the unit cost of the products. On the other hand, when a discrete circuit is used, although the discrete circuits are inexpensive, it is possible for the power source to be turned-on again due to a drop delay of operation power when the power is turned off.
In addition, the conventional image forming apparatuses having a facsimile function do not have an automatic power recovery function after power is interrupted, for example during a power failure, and thus may not escape from a state of being turned-off even if the power source is recovered after the power failure, which may result in impossible facsimile receipt.